


Can I kiss you?

by xshiirotas



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Kuro just want to kiss Mahiru, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, i hate summer but it inspires me to write, short but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xshiirotas/pseuds/xshiirotas
Summary: He couldn’t tell what or why but, somehow, he liked it more when Mahiru was around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a summer setting on this one as well, though is not related to the other I posted before.  
> You may think I like/love summer but, the truth is, I don’t. It just happens to be summer where I live and I mostly write to forget about the heat hahah

It was another one of those summer nights in which Kuro thought he would met like an ice cube. The sun was down and yet, the apartment seemed to be surrounded by the heat.

 _“So annoying..”_ Kuro sighed as his tired eyes got lost in the screen

He started playing one of the games Mahiru bought him as an early birthday present in order to ignore the hot weather, though it wasn’t working at all. The game was pretty easy, he should’ve won by now but the high temperature was getting on his nerves. He couldn’t concentrate as much as he wanted to and his _all-so-changing mood_ was about to reach his peak.

“Mahiru~” he called looking for his partner “Are you done yet?”

The vampire waited for an answer or some kind of sign but all that he got was silence. For a _simple-straight forward-man_ , his eve was taking his sweet time in the bathroom, which surprised him a little bit. 

Sighing again, he left the game on the couch and started walking slowly across the apartment.

 _“Is he still in there?”_  it’s been an hour or so, he thought. The small flat they lived in turn into a deadly abandoned place everytime he didn’t hear Mahiru’s voice. Some time ago, the servamp would’ve found the silence as a reward for his hardwork during the day but now.. it was different. He couldn’t tell _what_ or _why_ but, somehow, he liked it more when the teen was around.

"Oi~” he knocked twice, his voice loud enough for the eve to hear him “It’s been an hour. Can you-“ 

"Ah, Kuro! Sorry it took so long, I was-” the vampire stepped back from the door, awkwardly “Kuro? Hey, Kuro. What’s-“

“Ah, such a pain..” he sighed, hitting the teen’s head with a towel “Don’t stare at me”

“Ow! What was that for?!” Mahiru glared at him, though it looked more like a pout

“Stay still” Kuro said, the usual tired tone in his voice “I’ll dry your hair”

“Huh?” the eve blinked twice, incredulous of what he have heard "Ow, ow, ow! It hurts! Stop-!”

“Don’t move” Kuro said as he held him by the waist “Ah, my coat is getting wet”

“Of course is getting wet! I’m half naked, you know?” Mahiru complained, burying his face in the servamp’s chest

“Oi, oi~ You shouldn’t say such things so carelessly" he ran his fingers through the eve’s back, drawing circles in slow motion “Who knows what I could do to you right now" 

“I-I think I should get change..” Mahiru said, in a bad attempt to sound collected “So we can have dinner. Sounds good, right?" 

"What if we have dessert instead?” Kuro whispered, almost biting the soft skin

“Wha- Hey, hey! Your hands.. Let-“

“Say, Mahiru” he felt the teen shiver under his touch, as he looked into his bright eyes _"Can I kiss you?"_

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr for Kuro's birthday, though is kinda old and not exactly birthday-like but, hey! it's Kuromahi. that's what it matters, right? also, i thought It was kinda cute so I decided to share it here as well :)


End file.
